The Internet of Things (IoT) is the internetworking of devices or objects (aka “things”, e.g., sensors, actuators, nodes, vehicles, etc.) that collect and exchange data, control objects, and process data. Many IoT networks are formed on low-power lossy networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability of a device, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also affect device communications. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like, also present challenges to LLNs.